nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bomb activated/Good vs. Bad
The way the Bomb activated and Good vs. Bad scenes go in 's Adventures of Cars 2. (Mater, McQueen and all come to a stop on a crossroad, as Holley appears.) Holley Shiftwell: Mater, we've got to get that bomb off you. (scans the bomb) Lightning McQueen: Bomb? Mater: Yeah, they strapped it to me to kill you as a back-up plan. Lightning McQueen: Back-up plan? Mater, who put a bomb on you? (Just then, Finn comes up with Professor Z tied up.) Professor Zündapp: You! Why didn't my death ray kill you?! Lightning McQueen: Death ray?! Finn McMissile: Turn off the bomb, Zündapp! Professor Z: Are you all so dense? It's voice-activated. Everything is voice-activated these days. Mater: Deactivate! Deactivate! Bomb: Voice denied. (the bomb activates to explode in 5 minutes) Mater: Huh! Professor Z: Oops! Did I forget to mention that it can only be disarmed by the one who activated it? Holley Shiftwell: (unfolds her shock guns) Say it! Professor Z: Deactivate. Bomb: Voice denied. (a minute was taken off the timer) Mater: Wha...?! Professor Z: I'm not the one who activated it. Would anyone else like to try? (gets shocked by Holley's shock guns) Ah! Finn McMissile: You read my mind Holley Shiftwell: (scoffs) He was getting on my nerves. Lightning McQueen: What do we do? Victor Hugo: (as he and the rest of the lemons surround them all) It's very simple! You blow up. Lightning McQueen: I'm gonna go out on a limb here. These are the guys that want me dead, correct? Vladimir Trunkov: It's nothing personal. Mater: (to all the lemons) Fellers, listen. I know what you're going through. Everybody's been laughing at me my whole life too. But becoming powerful and rich beyond your wildest dreams ain't gonna make you feel better. (As they listen, the lemons consider.) J. Curby Gremlin: (deploying his gun) Yeah, but it's worth a shot! (Suddenly, from behind them, Red shoots water at the Gremlins, with Sally joining him, causing them to overturn and flip, with Curby landing on his front behind a metal fence. Then, the rest of Team Equesodor appeared, all ready for battle.) (Finn uses his grappling hooks to move up into the air and pull four lemons towards each other, while Holley uses her wings to carry two other thugs and make them hit a few others. Two of the lemons try to take part, but then Guido takes off their tires.) Guido: Pit stop! (Flo also arrives, shining her headlights into Vladimir's eyes, making enough time for Sheriff to put a parking boot on Vladimir's left rear tire.) Sheriff: Not today, boys! (Vladimir tries to move, but gives up when he is unable to move with the parking boot on. Guido then moves away another thug, yelling in Italian.) (Ivan tries to ram into McQueen, but Mater defends, punching him away as well as a couple more of the lemons and human thugs, and yells as he uses his tow hook to throw Tubbs Pacer towards Ramone, who sprays paint over his eyes. He then sees Finn, Mater, McQueen, Holley, Thomas, Twilight, the other Radiator Springs residents and the rest of the team all watching angrily at him and the other lemons.) Tubbs Pacer: Retreat! (flees along with the remaining thugs, but immediately finds Sarge and the army confronting them) Sarge: Thanks for the help, Corporal. Josh Coolant: Anything for one of Pop's mates. Category:Scenes